make him pay
by jaded-love-pure-hate
Summary: 5 ways johanna makes him pay for it. {and one way she never does}


1\. the world is furious the day johanna wins. they don't see a girl who pretended to be weak: they see a girl who the Capitol ruined. snow is there when she wakes up, and he tells her that she had better tell the whole country every detail of how she forged her facade.

and tell, she does. she tells them about watching the peacekeepers hang her daddy from a tree for not meeting his daily wood quota for a week in a row, and how strong it made her, a strength that she kept on reserve until that fateful reaping, and how she had promised to win no matter what it took. the country is pissed at Snow. Snow is pissed at johanna. johanna doesn't care if she lives or dies. and that makes her dangerous.

2\. snow can make her sell her body. he can't make her like it, she thinks. she lays motionless, eyes closed, venturing off to some faraway place in her head with beaches and coconuts and sunshine.

snow has the doctor inject her with some hormone. she realizes quickly what has happened to her when she talks to a victor from ten.

"breeding hormones. it'll make you sex-crazy."

even when the emotionless arousal is at its worst, even when it feels more like a physical need than a desire, she gives them nothing. her mother predicts her own death. she gets it right down to the hour. there is no one younger than johanna. no one to protect. she loves her family, but they were rebels through and through. they know what they sacrifice for.

she waits for death. it never comes.

3\. on the day of the interview for the 75th annual hunger games, she is instructed to fly under the radar, to buy herself a little more time in the arena. she does not want more time. she wants to die useful for something.

later, her and haymitch and blight- the old timers- sit around the table and drink and laugh and make too much noise. she knows that there are cameras. she knows she is being scrutinized and listened to. she is beyond caring now. snow knows that the only people who will care about her death are the rebels: the ones who are fighting with her, and the ones watching on the screen, the ones who will see her die and know exactly who is to blame. they will not blame her. even if she deserves it.

3\. the day Snow dies, Johanna has a front-row seat. she had to bluff a little to get it, but a bit of "give me the front or I'm not coming" later and she is exactly where she wants to be. they had to know she was lying, had to know she wouldn't miss this for anything, but it would look bad if any of the remaining victors didn't show. even enobaria is sitting a few seats down, next to annie who has her hands wrenched over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. she could kill coin for that, for forcing annie to attend for the sake of appearances.

as it turns out, she doesn't have to. when johanna first sees the arrow fly to the balcony and make purchase in the gray of alma coin's uniform, she is furious. she wants to yank that bow out of the mockingjay's hand and beat Snow to death with it, or rip the arrow out of the blooming bloodstain on coin's shirt and impale him through the neck. then, she sees him start to laugh. by the end of it, she is laughing too, laughing so hard that the peacekeepers who still remain crowd around her and ask if she's okay and she has to dig her nails into her palms so she can stop laughing enough to keep from ending up in the loony bin.

when she looks over, enobaria has a grim look on her face, and her hand is grasping annie's almost protectively.

4\. johanna is never happy again after the day Snow dies. all her life's purpose ended with one bloodstained rose and she can never bring herself to start a family because there is no one else quite broken enough to understand- except maybe the mockingjay, but she's been married to peeta for a long time now.

she is never happy again, and in her dying days she sorely regrets it, but she thinks that maybe there is enough happiness in the world now to make up for it.


End file.
